


No one will notice if we hold hands under the table

by AuthorChristina



Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bucky needs a hug, M/M, Not A Happy Ending, Tumblr Prompt, secret relatntionship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 08:54:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18385130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorChristina/pseuds/AuthorChristina





	No one will notice if we hold hands under the table

**“No one will notice if we hold hands under the table,** ” Bucky said softly so that only Steve would be able to hear him.

 

He really wanted to hold Steve’s hand but they were at a dinner with their friends and nobody knew that they were together. Bucky hated keeping their relationship a secret, especially when women and men practically threw themselves at Steve, but Steve wanted to keep quiet. 

 

“I don’t know Buck… it might look odd.” Steve said, looking around at everyone engrossed in their own conversation.

 

“Nobody is even paying attention to us.” He said, trying to not to sound whiny.

 

“I don’t want to risk it.”

 

Bucky huffed and sat back in his seat, crossing his arms. He hated the secret, hating nobody knowing about them.

 

Steve looked at him, a slight frown on his face, “We’ll talk later.”

 

Bucky rolled his eyes, ignoring him. He ends up ignoring him through the rest of the evening with their friends.

 

When they get back to the apartment Bucky doesn’t say a word and doesn’t give Steve the chance to say anything either. He takes his shoes off, hangs up his jacket and goes to his room. He doesn’t want to talk, he just wants to wallow.

 

“Bucky, come on, let’s talk.” Steve said, following him.

 

“I don’t want to talk.”

 

“You’re upset and if I let you go now you’ll lay in your room and overthink and become more upset. Just talk to me babe.”

 

Bucky turns and glares at him in the doorway of his bedroom. “You want me to talk? Fine, I’m tired, Steve, of our relationship being secret. I’m tired of not being able to hold your hand in public. I’m tired of not being able to kiss you. Or talk about you. Or do anything that couples do.”

 

“Bucky.. I’m not ready for people to know yet…”

 

“That’s such bullshit. You don’t think people already think that we’re together? People talk about us all the time. It would be no surprise if we came out as a couple. Hell, I’m sure most of our friends are expecting it!”

 

Steve sighed, “I’m sorry Bucky…”

 

Bucky shook his head, “No, I’m sorry for thinking that I meant more to you then some dirty secret.”

 

"Bucky... your'e not..."

 

Bucky rubbed his face. "Leave me alone Steve, I don't want to talk to you."

 

He looked at Steve once more before shutting his bedroom door, closing Steve out.


End file.
